


The Living Daylights

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Q Branch, Roadtrip, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Surprise!!





	The Living Daylights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tink535](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink535/gifts).



> Part 10??  
> Possibly the final part of this for a while but it's not complete...maybe...
> 
> I wanted to finish on a high... a HEA... whatever...
> 
> R still has stuff to say though...
> 
> Edit: Can I say a massive thank you to everyone who has left kudos & comments on this series. It started out as something small a gift for Tink and then it grew. It grew into a 10 part series, then MoneyTanner started and whoosh. So thank you.  
> If you've enjoyed The Q Branch files they aren't over, just on a break xx

 “You do realise they will find out don’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

“And you realise that when they do we won’t be able to hide _‘this’_ _‘us’_ any longer?”

“Indeed.”

“The whole of SIS will know?”

“The whole of MI6 already knows Q.”

“Are you sure?”

“That the whole of MI6 will know? Christ yes. For an intelligence agency it’s appalling at keeping it’s mouth shut.”

“No… well yes - gosh it is isn't it? No, I mean are you sure about us?”

“Q…”

“Well I need to be sure… you are sure aren’t you?”

“Q I’ve just stolen-.”

“Borrowed, James, borrowed.”

“Okay well… borrowed then, the Aston Martin from its locked garage; dragged you out of a HR meeting-.”

“Thank the Lord.”

“…dragged you out of a HR meeting and now we are currently driving half way across the damn country so I can officially put a ring on your finger, which I should have done when I first said I liked it-.”

“Oh my goodness, are you quasi quoting Beyoncé lyrics at me?”

“Yes.”

“Hmmm, well she’s not a favourite; I’m more of a Miley fan, but continue anyway.”

“Who the hell is Miley?”

“James…”

“Q. I’m sure.”

“Perfectly?”

“Yes. On a plus note if this doesn’t make Eve shit a brick nothing will.”

“True. You know she’s has been running a book on us.”

“Of course I do.”

“Huh.”

“I believe the final pot totalled £3556.”

“I didn’t realise we were so popular.”

“I didn’t realise £3556 could get you a weekend break in a remote luxury cabin with a hot tub.”

“James….”

“It was short notice. I couldn’t get the owner any lower.”

“What…No… wait…hang on…You really bet on us getting married?”

“Yes.”

“Good god. What if I’d have said no?”

“Q…”

“There’s a small possibility I may have done.”

“Bollocks.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself James.”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well according to R I’m quite the catch in the world of Quartermastering. Rumour has it if you hadn’t made your move when you did, someone from the DGSE was going to give it a shot.”

“Who?!”

“Pierre Bonnet.”

“M’s equivalent!?”

“Tanner’s I believe. Anyway I met him at some Counter Intelligence shindig and apparently he’s quite taken with me. Tall. Dark. Handsome. A Clive Owen type.”

“He can back the fuck off. Does he not realise…”

“Oh James.”

“You’re mine Q.”

“I know.”

“You always have been.”

“I have.”

“I never did like France.”

_“James.”_

“I hate it even more now.”

“Well of course darling. It’s a good job we are honeymooning in Scotland then isn’t it.”


End file.
